1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to portable handbags and tote bags and, more particularly, to a portable device which serves both the function of carrying various personal articles and the like and having a removable wrap-around element with a game board design impressed thereon for playing the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In previous devices for providing a portable game for the convenience of playing the game in different locations, and where the game board is formed in a hinged manner in order to serve as a closure for game pieces and other objects to be carried therein, the act of spreading out the foldable game apparatus obliterates the article-carrying function of the apparatus. Some examples of typical and comparable devices have been disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,269,276, 1,641,104, 2,479,203, 2,667,353, and Italian Pat. No. 465,570.